iRock Pregancy
by JuliIsMe
Summary: When Sam and Freddie both touch a rock, Sam gets pregnant. HUH?
1. Preface

**I'm re-writing this chapter becuase I got some really amazing constructive critisim from TheWrtrInMe and I feel like I could do much better so, here it goes.**

Somewhere Up In Mars.

"Tim, where's the rock?" Lila asked her husband, walking into his hi-tec office where he was working. The office had cameras every-where so that he could see what was going on in his home-planet of Mars.

"What rock, dear? Number 024678?" Timothy asked.

"Yes, that one." Lila said, sitting down next to Timothy to view the cameras.

"It said that it was sent to Ms. Wakerburg an hour ago." Timothy said.

"Well, where is it now?" Lila asked.

"Uh, oh." Timothy said, nervously shifting in his seat.

"What?" Lila asked.

"It's in Seattle, Washington." Timothy answered.

"You sent an alien baby fetus to Earth?" Lila asked, slapping her husband across the face.

"Yes." Timothy said.

Back To Seattle

Freddie saw Sam walk out of the door to the Bushwell. She was walking closer to a strange rock with a pink glow in the middle of the town, right outside of Seattle. "Sam, what the hell are you doing?" He asked, before pulling a sweat-shirt over his head and walking out the door, closer to the strange pink rock. "SAM!" He called trying to get her attention.

"Freddie." Sam whispered, waiting for her boyfriend to walk closer to her before she continued walking. She walked closer to the pink rock and laid a hand on it.

"SAM!" Freddie said, putting his hand on top of hers in an attempt to get it off. The rock pricked both of their fingers.

"OW!" Sam and Freddie screamed, jumping backwards. The light transfered out of the rock and landed on Sam's stomach, staying there for a second before vanishing.

"Sam, do you feel any different?" Freddie asked, slowly walking closer to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I feel worse, like I'm going to puke." Sam said. Freddie thought about what had happened for a moment before he came to a conclusion. He wasn't sure what had happened, he just knew that he had to get Sam to a doctor, NOW!

**I hope you liked this, I personally like this one a lot better because it gives so much more detal then the last. Please R & R, the next chapter will be up soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~Juli**


	2. Washington Park

**I'm finally updating, I had school. Please enjoy and review.**

The doctor stood up from the spot where he was. The ER was green and the bed the Sam sat on was white. There was a trash-can below her for when she had to puke.

"She's 5 months pregnant. Though, I'm not sure how that's possible since the hymen is in place and Sam has not gained any wieght. We can see the child though, would you like an autra-sound?" The doctor asked.

"Can we just have a minute please?" Sam asked.

"Of course." The doctor said. He stepped out of the room and Sam cimbed down from the bed.

"You know, my mom always said that as long as I didn't have sex before I was married, I wouldn't be able to get a girl preganant. Mom, you have been proved wrong." Freddie said, chuckling a bit, just to try and lighten the mood that the whole hospital room seemed to be in that day.

"I know. My mom used to say that too, before my dad left and she got drunk." Sam said. She started crying.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"I-I got pregnant from a rock. A frikin' rock that had no meaning. I was stupid enough to touch it." Sam said.

"We were stupid enough to touch it Sam. You aren't in this alone. We both thouched the rock, we both are the parents to this child, no matter how alien this may be. No matter how little is known about this we are both parents now." Freddie said. He hugged Sam who looked at him with wide eyes. For a second you could see the six year old Sam when her dad left. She was completly scared and she wanted to go back, to never have this happen. The doctor walked back in.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked.

"Can we have an altra-sound later? We're honestly a little scared." Freddie said.

The doctor sat in a chair. "Listen, I understand why you're scared. From what I can conclude, Miss Puckett got preganant from a rock, and I have no idea how. From the looks of you too, you're going to be great parents. I can feel it, and no matter how this happened, I trust you. Sam, please come back tommarow, okay? You don't even have to make an appointment, just come in." The doctor said. He patted Sam on the leg and walked out.

**Sam's POV**

Well, I have no clue how it happened but, it happened. I'm preganant and I never had sex. These stupid speeches that every-one's giving really aren't helping. I'm pregnant and long speeches aren't going to do anything, because no-one can go back in time and pull my hand away from that stupid rock. Freddie stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked Freddie.

"I'm going to think." Freddie said, before walking out the door. Great, now I'm pregant and alone in an ER. I need to go think, too. I ran to my thinking place, Washington Park.

**Freddie's POV**

I ran into my hiding spot. I've nver heard of anything like this. Wait. I ran and got my mom's copy of Breaking Dawn. I read over it. Bella almost dies. Sam could die? No, I couln't take that, I wouldn't. This is just a stupid book that's a lot like my reality. I need to think about the postive. I left Sam in the ER, but if I know Sam, she isn't there. If I know Sam, she went to her thinking place.

**General POV**

Freddie walked to Washington Park and looked at the swing-set, where Sam always came to think. Fredddie looked down. There was a note.

_Dear Freddie,_

_I can't take this any-more. I'm going, somewhere where you'll never find me. I'm going to stay there forever. Don't come looking for me. I still love you, but now I can't be with you._

_Hate,_

_Sam._

**I hope you liked it! Alright, that was sort of long, right? Please review, thanks!**


	3. Aunty Opal

**I'm updating! Please enjoy!**

Freddie stood in shock for a second. He didn't know what happened. One minute, he was sitting with his beautiful girlfriend who was pregnant with what was thought to be his child and the next, she's out of his life forever. Freddie sat down on that little swingset where the note had been, and cried his eyes out, the note still in his shaking palm.

**MEANWHILE,**

The little kids that played outside where chased off by Lila. She looked into her beloved husband's study.

"Hello, dear." She said.

"Hello. I'm watching the Puckett girl." Timothy said.

"Why?" Lila asked.

"This is truely fascinating. Like, a telly show, only better!" Timothy said.

"Why, is that so?" Lila asked, watching over his sholder as Sam packed one bag and held a hand over her stomach.

"Why's she in pain?" Lila asked.

"The fetus isn't compatable with her body." Timothy said, dramaticly.

"What good English. Where's you learn that, dear?" Lila asked.

"I watched Breaking Dawn." Timothy said.

**BACK ON EARTH**

Sam held her stomach. She was 12 inches bigger than last week, and 3 inches bigger than last night. She cried a little bit as a shooting pain went through.

"Sammy." Sam's mom said, stumbling in.

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you fat. Eat less doughnut." Sam's mom said, obviously drunk.

"I'll try." Sam said, smiling. She closed her suit-case.

"Where going you?" Sam's mom asked.

"I'm going to live with Aunt Opal, Yoda." Sam said.

"BE SAFE LUKE! I AM YOUR FATHER!" Sam's mom called after her. Sam scoffed as she walked out the door. She screamed as another contraction went through. She cursed under her breath and then opened the door.

Opal got ready for company. Sam had called to say she was coming and Opal couldn't be any more excited. She moved the flowers she had moved a hundred times to the right again, and then to the left, and then to the right. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Opal screamed. She walked over a statue of a half dog/half pig and opened the door.

"Opal!" Sam said, closing the door.

"Sammy! Look at you, you are BIG!" Opal said.

"Gee, thanks Opal. That's something every pregnant woman wants to OW OH MY GOD!" Sam screamed.

"Sam, are you okay?" Opal asked, sitting Sam down on her couch.

"Yeah, a little pain." Sam said. She smiled to re-assure her 31 year old aunt.

"Oh, alright. Do you want to see your room?" Opal asked. Sam nodded. Opal brought her across the hall to a large bedroom. It had a king size bed, and a brown, wooden night stand. There was a pink lamp and there was a foot rug in front of the bed. The windows were draped with purple.

"Aunty Opal! It's so pretty!" Sam said.

"Glad you think so, Sam. Took me a long time." Opal said. Sam laid down.

"Opal, you can go. I want to sleep." Sam said, climbing onto the bed. Opal laughed, but walked out of the room. She turned off the light.

**Please review this chapter! Thank you!**


	4. Letters

**So, this chapter is going to be interesting. Bascially, I want it to be just Freddie, no Sam, no Opal, no Lila, no Timothy, just Freddie, okay? I have a pretty dramtic chapter for next week. Let's just say that it involves someone dying, okay? Alright, please review!**

Freddie couldn't belive it. When he went into Sam's room to apoligize, he found a neatly made bed and a note that had his name on it. Freddie picked up the note and began to read.

_Freddie,_

_This is all way too much for me. I mean, we just got preganant from a rock. This is wierd and I need time alone. Now, I know I told you that, but I knew you wouldn't belive me, so I'm writing this. I'm gone. Move on, get a better live, meet a girl, marry her, get her preganant, but don't spend all your live trying to find me, because I'm gone. I want you to know that I love you, but don't let that hold you back. Maybe this is better. Maybe I was holding you back. Maybe you need some time alone, some time to think. Maybe if I was still with you, and we would be arguing. Maybe this is better for the children. As for the children, I'm going to have them, and raise them. You will never know who they are, I won't even tell you a first name. They too have disappeared for your well being, so they don't hold you back. I know this sounds harsh right now, but you will thank me later. Go get a life, Freddie. One that doens't include me._

_Love,_

_Sam and your children_

Freddie read over the note for the third time that morning. The three people he loves most has disappered, to never be seen again. What about his children? Freddie knew what it felt like to grow up without a dad around, and it felt horrible. And the children would grow up like that? They would grow up thinking that their dad just got Sam preganant and ran off? That was no way to live and Freddie knew it. So, he was forced to go to the one person who knew about this. His mom.

You see, Marrisa got preganant and then ran away, stating that it would be better for Freddie's father to be without the kids to have a re-start. She didn't tell him anything, and they lost contact. Eventually, one of Freddie's father's friends told them that Freddie's dad had died just 2 weeks after Marrisa left. He commited suicide because the pain of being without her was too much.

"Mom?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, dear?" Marrisa asked. Marrisa had calmed down a lot and actually liked Sam and Freddie's dating a lot. She didn't like that Sam got preganant, but she understood that it wasn't their fault.

"Sam took off." Freddie said, handing his mother the note. Marrisa read over it.

"You know, it pains me to say it, but Sam is just like me." Marrisa said.

"What can I do?" Freddie asked.

"You'll figure that one out on your own." Marrisa said, handing Freddie the note and walking away.

Freddie sat down with a piece of paper and a pen. He wanted to write Sam a note back, even if she couldn't get it.

_Sam,_

_My mom made the same mistake that you did when she was younger. She thought it would be good for my dad, but he commited suicide because the thought of living without her was too much. Do you know that Sam? Do you want me to do that? I'm not trying to make you come home, even though that would be nice. I want you to come home when you're ready. If you're not ready right now, I will be fine with it. I just wanted you to know that I love you, and I will miss you so much. But, you don't have to come back. I love you._

_Love,_

_Freddie._

**I hoped that you like it! I know, it was all letters and writing and explaining, but please review! Thanks!**

**JuliIsMe**


	5. Part Of Your World

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of iRock Pregnancy! I hope you like it! Your job is to review!**

Sam and Opal were in the kitchen, making breakfast. Sam decided that if she was going to have a baby, she was going to need to learn to dot his. As Sam was craking eggs, Opal looked at her.

"Sam?" Opal asked.

"Yeah, auntie?" Sam asked. She stopped craking eggs and put a hand on her stomach.

"I have a friend, who was a kid. She's five years old, her name is Kate." Opal said.

"Your frined?" Sam joked. Opal smiled and rolled her eyes.

"She's looking for a baby-sitter, Sammy. And I think that you should go for it." Opal said.

"Alrighty. When do I start?" Sam asked. The doorbell rang. Opal opened the door. A blonde lady walked in with a blonde five year old.

"Hey Opal. Is this the girl who's babysitting Kate?" The blonde lady said.

"Yeah, Cassie. That's Sammy, the girl who got pregnant by a rock." Opal said. Cassie smiled. Kate smiled and ran to Sam. Sam picked her up.

"Do you have _The Little Mermaid_?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. Do I?" Sam asked her aunt.

"Yes." Opal said, smiling.

"YAY!" Kate said, climbing out of Sam's arms. She grabbed onto Sam's hand and dragged her to the living room, where the TV was.

"She's gonna be a good mom." Cassie said, watching Sam. Opal gave a sad smile.

"Yeah. If she lives." Opal said.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked, turning to face Opal. Opal kept watching Sam and Kate, as Sam loaded the movie into the DVD player.

"She might not make it." Opal said.

"Of course she will. She's a strong one, right?" Cassie said.

"She's strong, alright. But is she strong enough?" Opal asked.

"So you have a baby growing inside you?" Kate asked, as the movie was halfway over. Sam smiled down at the little girl.

"Yeah, two." She brought Kate's hand to her stomach and Kate felt one of the babies kick.

"OH! It's kicking!" Kate said, happily. "What are their names?"

"What do you think they should be named? The're girls." Sam said. Kate put her tiny hand to her cheek, thinking.

"Kate!" Kate said. Sam smiled.

"What about the other one?" Sam asked. Kate watched the movie for a second. She didn't take her eyes off the screen as she spoke.

"Ariel's pretty. Ariel and Kate are gonna be really pretty." Kate said, softly.

"Ariel? The mermaid?" Sam asked.

"No, the baby. That kicked me." Kate said. She continued to stare straight at the screen, as Sam thought about what the little girl had just told her.

"She's gonna be a good singer, too. They both are." Kate said, as the mermaid on the screen burst into the song, _Part Of Your World._

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'_

_Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_

_Oh - feet!_

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_

_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?_

_Street_

_Up where they walk, up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free - wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

Sam could almost hear her little girls singing to her, and she wondered if this is how they felt. Did they want to be a part of her world? Would they get to be?

Are they even human?

There was peace for a little while in the house. Then, Cassie came and Sam and Kate said goodbye. Kate told Sam to make sure she would see her tomarrow. Sam just smiled and reassured Kate that she would be there. Then, Kate and Cassie left, with Kate telling Cassie all about her day with Sam. The door closed, and suddenly, the house was again quiet.

And maybe it was too quiet.

Was that what the universe was feeling at that moment? Could Sam not have a moment of peace, without the stupid universe breaking in and making noise? Sam got dressed and brushed her teeth. She climbed into bed, and was asleep for a moment. It must have been too quiet, that must have been what the universe was feeling at that moment. The universe must have wanted Sam's life to be drama central, because Sam felt a terrible pain in her stomach. Her eyes shot open, and she was horrified at what she saw. Sam's sheets, which were usally white, were now all red.

Blood red.

Meanwhile, back in his room, Freddie laid in bed, thinking about Sam. It was three in the morning, and he couldn't go to bed, just because Sam was in his head.

And he hated it. He just wanted to be able to go to bed, like a normal teenager at the time.

Suddenly, Freddie had an idea. It seemed stupid at the time, and he just did it at the time on a dare, but now he was glad that he did. He put a traking device in a necklace he gave Sam. He had told her that if she wore it, he was always with him. She wore it every single day since, even to bed. And if Freddie knew Sam, she was still wearing it. Because she would never take off something that reminded her of him. Freddie started up his computer. The traker was still working, and it was moving. Freddie thought this was odd, but maybe Sam was partying or something. He looked at the location of the necklace.

123 Homested Street, Albion, Oklahoma.

Oklahoma? Now why would Sam be in Okalhoma? Freddie knew one thing. He couldn't just call, or go there. Now, he would have to play his crads right. He was going to have to send a letter.

**I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! Please review! This is my favorite chapter so far. What about you?**


	6. There Are No Words For This

**I've been working on this and this morning I had someone BEG me to update! I was like, "Damn Juli! How cruel hearted can you be?" I'm so sorry I didn't update! I hope you like it!**

Sam screamed. Opal ran into the room and noticed that Sam's sheets were a blood red. She started running around in circles.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay." Opal said, running around in circles. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair. Opal turned around and looked back at Sam. To say that Sam was slightly freaking out was an understatement. She was breathing heavily, and she held a hand over her stomach. Knowing that something bad could happen to Sam at any moment, Opal jumped into action. She grabbed the floral bag she had packed for Sam, which had clothes, a blanket, and Sam's phone. Sam hated that bag when Opal helped her pick it out in the store, but she was thankful for it now. Then, Opal grabbed Sam, and with some new found strenth, she picked Sam up and put her in the car. What she didn't notice, however, is that in the hurry to get out, she had called someone on Sam's phone.

She had called Freddie Benson.

Freddie heard his phone ringing, so he put down his pen that he was writing with, and he stod up. He looked at his phone. The caller ID said that Sam was calling. Freddie answered the phone. He heard Opal talking in the backround.

"I think Freddie should know, Sam." Opal said. Suddenly, Freddie heard Sam's angelistic voice.

"No, aunty Opal. Freddie doesn't need to know. If he does know, it will ruin his whole life. I'll just have his daughters and he doesn't ever need to know." Sam said. Freddie hung up, suddenly upset. How could Sam think that Freddie knowing about the birth of his children would ruin his life?

"That's it Samantha Puckett! I don't care what you think, I'm coming to see the birth of my children, and I don't care if you like it or NOT!" Freddie screamed, pulling a jacket over his shoulder. He stuffed a couple millon dollars in his jacket and stormed out the door with his cell-phone. He stormed down the hall and dialed the number of Seattle City Airport.

"Hello, this is Seattle City Airport. How may I help you?" The woman on the other side of the line asked.

"My name is Freddie Benson and I need to get on to the next flight to Oklahoma. I don't care how much it is, I'm willing to pay." Freddie said.

Lila sat in the kitchen, trying to get a hold of her two children, Marcus and Lucas. "MARCUS! LUCAS!" Lila screamed. The two children stopped and turned to their mother.

"Good morning, mummy." They both said.

"Good morning, boys. Now if you will excuse me, I'm on a very important mission right now, and I have no time for foolishness." Lila said, turning back to her computer screen. Lucas and Marcus both looked over their mother's shoulder, and saw Freddie in an airport.

"You're still working on the Puckett girl case?" Marcus asked, turning to his mother.

"Yes. I'm afraid the children are almost here. Why don't you wash up? I'm sure daddy would love to make you breakfast." Lila said.

"No he woldn't!" Timothy screamed.

"YES HE WOULD!" Lila screamed angerily.

"I bet he would." Timothy said quickly.

Opal pulled up to the ER and the hospital staff quickly got her on a gurney. They weeled her into an operating room, and stopped Opal.

"I'm sorry ma'm, this is as far as you can go." The doctor said.

"Wait!" Sam called, weakly. "Can I have my phone so I can call the father?" She asked.

Freddie sat in the airport, very worried. His flight was going to take off in an hour, and who knows what could have happened by then! Sam could be dead for all he knew. Suddenly, Freddie's phone started ringing. It was Sam. Freddie picked it up.

"Sam?" He asked.

"Freddie, the're coming." Sam said.

"I know, I know." Freddie said.

"I'm not gonna make it." Sam said.

"Don't talk like that, of course you will!" Freddie said, standing up. Since he was yelling, everyone is Seattle City Airport was staring at him, but Freddie didn't notice.

"If I don't I want you to give the girls something." Sam said, getting weaker.

"Anything." Freddie promised, getting on to the plane to get to Oklahoma.

"I want you-" Sam said. Suddenly, she stopped speaking.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, worried.

"Hello, are you the father?" The doctor asked, picking up the phone.

"Yes. I am." Freddie said.

"Your daughters are coming. At the exact same time." The doctor said.

**I hoped you liked it! Please review with your thoughts!**


	7. Am I Too Late? Reupload Version

**I know that I'm probally too hard on myself but I have nothing written for Friday yet. But hey, I'm doing better than last week when I only wrote on Friday. Trust me people, with my kind of stories it takes all week to write, because I write in every last detail. So here it goes! I'm so sorry I didn't update iRP last week, BUT HERE IT IS! (You guys must be so damn sick of not knowing what comes after the cliff hanger. Trust me, I am too.)**

**(BTW: For some reason this didn't upload. I'm sorry if you guys are gonna be confused by this, but the story subscribers and author subscribers, delete the first email about a new chapter and keep this one. The last one didn't work.)**

* * *

The horrid hospital machine that was telling the staff if Sam was alive was the only noise that could be heard in the silent hospital room. Even the two baby girls who had been crying since they were born where now eerily silent. The birth had been a mess. As predicted, the two girls had come out at the exact Sam time, leaving Sam almost paralyzed. She was now in a coma, with no way of knowing when she would come out. Freddie ran into the hospital room with a frantic look on his face. Seeing the looks in the eyes of the doctors, he asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Am I too late?" Freddie asked, looking up at the doctor.

"Well, son, the girls came out at the same time. It seems that Sam went into a coma, and we can't tell when or if she's coming out." The doctor said. Freddie sat down and the hospital went into eerie silence it had been in. Freddie held his two girls in his arms. One of them, Kate, touched Freddie's face and a thought flashed through his mind.

_Daddy, let me see mommy._

Freddie didn't know what just happened, but he put Kate on Sam's lap. The little baby touched Sam's stomach and started crying. The hospital machine that was showing Sam's brain activity sky-rocket and Sam opened her eyes.

"K-Kate?" Sam asked, sturring awake. The doctor's eyes grew wide.

"Remarkable! It seems that this baby has somehow completly cured it's mother. Her vitals are at 100%!" The doctor said. Sam smiled at Freddie who smiled back.

* * *

_"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy brithday Ari and Kate! Happy birthday to you!" The crowd sang. They all burst into applause. Thirteen year old Ariel and Kate Benson looked at each other and smiled._

_"Happy birthday, Ari." Kate said, turning to look at her sister. _

_"It's your birthday too, you know." Ariel said. _

_"Is that your way of wishing me a happy birthday?" Kate asked. _

_"Maybe." Ariel said, smiling. Kate giggled. _

_"Well than, thanks." Kate said. The two sisters bumped hips and smiled. _

_"Can I say something about the birthday twins?" Sam said. The whole audience grew quiet. "Well, it sure did take a lot to get you guys here, but it was worth it. Through all the kicks, the vomit, the yelling, the running, and dealing with my auntie Opal for six months I learned to love you guys. So thanks Ari and Kate. I love you guys." Sam said. The crowd held up their drinks and tosted in honor of Sam's speech._

* * *

**Meanwhile Up On Mars.**

* * *

"Awww." Timothy said, watching Ariel and Kate's thirteenth birthday through the monitar. Lila walked into her husband's study and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Darling?" Lila asked.

"Yes, dear?" Timothy asked.

"Where's rock number 024689?" She asked. Timothy's eyes grew wide and he ran out of the room screaming,

"AND THAT'S WHY THEY SHOULD NEVER LEAVE ME IN CHARGE OF THESE THINGS!"

* * *

**I hope you liked the last chapter of iRock Pregnancy. Sorry I gave you no warning but I think this is the perfect way to end it! So go read some of my other stories, okay? I just posted a new Twilight story that's not gettin a lot of hits...**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Sorry

**Hey Guys**

**I feel like no body noticed that the last chapter of iRock Pregnancy went up yesterday because my computer went crazy and no body got the notification email. (And I know that beause I'm subscribed to myself for when things like this happen.) So the last chapter went up and I'd love if you guys all read it. Thanks and sorry about the confusion. **

**Juli**


End file.
